I Guess I have to Stay
by BellaStarkidEve
Summary: DALTON. Dal-ton. Dalton. Jogan Julian Logan. Now that we have that out of the way... Logan goes to Julian's room after he disappears from the fair. What happens from there is explained in the rating.


**A/N: This is Dalton. I REPEAT... DALTON! Not Glee.**

**Jogan.**

**M for.. that stuff. :3**

**CP Coulter owns what Fox doesn't.**

**Not me.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Julian looked to the doorway to find Logan staring at him with his arms crossed, wearing his usual king bitch smirk.

_Shit. The door must have not closed all the way._

Julian sighed. He was caught, and there wasn't a excuse he could just pull out of the air this time—not that Logan ever believed those anyway. He couldn't even make eye contact with his response.

"I'm leaving for good this time. This school it—it just isn't for me."

Logan scoffed. "Yeah. The school. I'm sure that's what it is." He took in the other boy's sad expression, and his expression softened in return. "What happened to you?" Logan looked around the room for no particular reason. "You never talk to me anymore,"

Julian closed the suitcase sitting on his bed. "I talk to you plenty."

"Really, Jules?" The blonde boy took a step farther into the room. "I can find out more about you in the fucking tabloids nowadays than what you actually _tell_ me." Julian rolled his eyes. _Rolled_ his _eyes_. Logan found a snort escaping his mouth as he seriously considered slapping the boy. "You used to be my best friend!" Logan's voice rose as his cool broke as quickly as all the other times.

"You're still my best friend! You never stopped being it!"

"Then why won't you talk to me anymore?" Logan threw his hands up in the air. "What's wrong with you? Is it the stalker? _Another_ thing you didn't bother to tell me about?"

"My god, Logan! It isn't always about you!" Julian was yelling now too.

"I never said it was about me! I want to know what happened to my best friend!"

Julian clutched at his dark hair angrily, throwing his hands forward. "There you go again! My, I, me!"

"Damn it, Jules!" Logan advanced towards Julian to where he was centimeters away from his face. "What is wrong with you?"

"YOU!"

Logan's face fell. "Me?"

"Yes, you! You're constantly fawning over that Hummel kid like he's a God! He's with Anderson! Get over yourself! There are other guys out there!"

Julian collapsed onto the dorm bed, pushing his suitcase to floor and sending the clothes toppling out.

"Why would you care? You're straight."

Julian laughed. "Sure." He put his face in his hands.

Logan knitted his eyebrows tighter. What? Surely Julian didn't play for his team. He always had girls running after him, and he never seemed to have a problem with that. So why was he saying 'sure' like he wasn't straight? His emotions started welling up and the blonde started wishing he took his numbing medicine for once. He felt bad for Julian. He never felt bad for anyone except himself. He throws pity parties every other day for himself.

Well damn.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Julian looked up into Logan's piercing eyes, sadness and confusion were painted across their green canvas. He sighed, gave in to his emotion, and without thinking, grabbed Logan's tie and pulled him into a crashing kiss. Logan clutched at the sides of Julian's face desperately, which just caused the actor to pull him onto the bed farther. Logan pulled back and licked his lips before responding.

"Julian. You just kissed me."

"No shit." He reached back up for his lips, kissing him like the world depended on it, and Logan was kissing back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Then he pulled back again.

"But- I don't- when? How long?"

The actor stared straight into the soloist's eyes. "Since freshman year."

This time, it was Logan who crashed his lips onto Julian's, rolling over to where Julian was on top of him.

"Damn it, Logan." Julian hissed as he slid his tongue across the other boy's teeth.

Logan broke off yet again. "Freshman year."

Julian stopped kissing him. "What?"

"Freshman year is when I realized I liked you." Logan shoved Julian's face down onto his. Their lips moving against each were nothing but aggressive as they let out years of pent-up frustration. The blonde twisted his hands into Julian's hair, pulling and knotting it together forcefully. In return, the actor grabbed the other boy's bottom lip with his teeth and pulled slightly. Logan moaned before sucking Julian's tongue straight into his mouth. The erotic action caused Julian to groan. He kissed down Logan's neck, flipping him over in the process. He wanted to leave marks; he wanted something to prove to him this was really happening. Logan's hands slithered down the actor's body. Julian gasped as he cupped him through his slacks because, despite the hugs the soloist rarely gave out, he had never been touched by Logan before. He pulled back.

"I want to, Julian."

Julian looks down with apprehension at the blonde. He searched those beautiful eyes for an explanation, but the two pupils wouldn't change from their lust-blown state. He's heavy lidded and panting slightly underneath him.

"I've always wanted to." He pulls at Julian's tie as the actor fumbles with the buttons on Logan's white, uniform shirt. The soloist throws Julian's tie over the edge of the bed, letting it land on top of the rest of the scattered clothing. Eventually, Julian gives up with the buttons and ends up ripping the shirt off the blonde's body. He softly runs his nose up the soloist's chest, letting himself get lost in what he was missing the past three years. Logan shivers at the touch, and Julian looks down at him with lust-blown eyes, blue and red tie still around the boy's neck.

The soloist runs his hands up the tan, chiseled body of the actor above him, and grabs his shirt from the inside. Buttons fly everywhere as Julian leans into Logan's neck, sucking at the soft skin. Logan breathes deeply and slowly pushes the shirt over the shoulders of the other boy. He moans as Julian rolls his hips into him, pressing into his now obvious bulge.

"Fuck, Julian."

Neither boy sees Derek in the doorway, trying to close the door as quietly as possible.

* * *

><p><em>He ran after the un-medicated Logan, scared of what the soloist might do this time, but ended up losing him in the area between Windsor and Stuart houses. He would have just retired to his room if it weren't for the yelling he heard all the way in the entry hall of the <em>almost_ empty dorm. But, by the time he reached Julian's dorm, he found Logan tossing Julian's tie to the side._

It takes him a minute to realize what's going on, but neither boy seems to notice him. Once the blonde soloist runs his hands up the actor's body, he knows what's about to happen. He reaches for the doorknob slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements that will attract attention to himself. For once, Logan isn't going on about how much he dislikes Blaine for having what he couldn't. The door clicks softly, barely audible to even him, right before Logan let's the word "fuck" escape his lips.

* * *

><p>Logan runs his fingers along the waistband of the uniform, gray slacks and Julian let's a whine echo in his throat. The soloist smirks before flipping to the top and kissing down the actor's chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around the boy's nipple. Julian let's a string of inaudible curse words flow from his lips as the soloist's mouth moves lower and lower, stopping to kiss playfully at Julian's hips.<p>

"Damn it, Wright." Julian looks down at Logan, undoing his slacks and pulling them down with his teeth, his fucking _teeth_. Both boys kick off they're shoes and socks as Julian's slacks are slowly pulled down his legs, and fall to the floor. Logan wraps his index fingers in the cotton fabric of the actor's boxers, edging them down over his thighs, slowly revealing his erection. He stops as Julian let's out a sigh of relief.

"Well damn, Jules. It's hu-"

"Shut up." Julian growls as the soloist slowly licks the underside of his hard-on in one long motion before rubbing his thumb gently over the head, smearing a bead of pre-cum across it. Then he parts his lips and takes the whole length in his mouth, letting his teeth graze softly over it. Julian swears when Logan relaxes his throat, and lets it fall even farther back, hitting the wall of his throat.

"Holyfuckingshit!" The actor clutches the sheets as the soloist slowly moves up and down, sucking and humming lightly around Julian. He holds his grip tight on the actor's legs, preventing his body from involuntarily jerking up. The soloist smiles as Julian's head falls back on the pillows, and he lets a loud moan escape his mouth. He, Logan Wright, was making the world-known actor, mister Julian Larson, completely fall apart.

* * *

><p>Derek is sitting outside the door with his iPod blasting in his ears when he sees the Hanover boy rounding the corner. Curious, he pulls an ear bud out of his ear and stands up.<p>

"Adam? What are you doing here? You should be down at the fair with everyone else."

The brunette smiles and gestures to the door. "I came to see Julian."

"Ummm, that's not a very good idea." Stuart reaches down to pause his blaring music.

"Nonsense. He'll be happy to see me." The shorter boy tries to step around the boy guarding the door, but to no avail.

"Julian is busy." Derek feels a blush rising in his cheeks. _Oh yes, he was busy alright._

"I'll be the judge of that." The transfer student's hand escapes the older boy's hold, and he bursts through the door. His jaw drops at the scene before him.

Julian is outstretched, completely naked, while a half-clothed Logan straddles his legs and sucks him off.

"Fuck, Logan, I'm going to-" But the soloist stops and jerks his head up at the intrusion. There stands a wide-eyed Adam, and a blushing Derek, who was shielding his eyes from the scene.

"Logan? Why—why did you stop?" The actor looks up to see what the other boy is doing and turns his gaze to follow Logan's. His stomach drops as he reaches for a pillow to cover his purpling erection.

"Adam!" He sits up quickly. "Um... Hi." Logan is still frozen as Derek throws his hands up in defeat.

"Oh dear Lord!" He reaches for the transfer student's blazer's collar and pulls him out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Both boys on the bed hear a dying argument outside the dorm room door and Logan looks back to Julian.

"I- You can go. I-I'll just finish myself."

The soloist shakes his head and pushes the actor back onto the bed, kissing him hungrily. "He was a little too close to you anyway."

"But-" Julian's debate was useless seeing as Logan had pulled the pillow away, and was now throwing it to the ground. He kissed down the actor's body, and wasted no time replacing his mouth.

"Fuck, Logan!" The soloist increases his pace and sucks harder whilst humming loudly. "Hnng!"

Logan ignores the desperate beating at the door with Adam screaming behind it.

"I'm-! Logan, I'm-" But the soloist just moves faster until Julian is coming hot and fast, down his throat, screaming Logan's name. Logan keeps sucking around him, and Julian shivers at the determination radiating off the boy.

All the soloist could make out from the door was Adam's screams of, "He should be mine!" and Logan snickers, letting Julian fall out of his mouth.

He crawls up to the actor and kisses him, and Julian smiles faintly at the taste himself on Logan's tongue.

"My God Logan, that was-" but the soloist was moving off the bed and towards the door, still shirtless, still hard. He wrenches it open, yelling at the boy who had now stopped his screaming.

"Adam, get the hell out of Stuart's house. I _am_ a prefect you know, and you are causing a disturbance." He tries to say the words as calmly as possible, but damn, that boy was annoying.

He slams the door in the Hanover's face before sauntering back to a smiling Julian. He collapses on top of the actor before Julian flips the soloist over, straddling him.

"Your turn."

Logan's heart shutters as the actor grinds up against him with his naked body.

"Julian." The dark haired boy smirks as Logan moans his name, sending waves of desire down his body. He kisses the soft skin at his collar bone before peppering kisses down the soloist's chest. "My god."

The actor lets his hands travel to the soloist's pants. He wrenches them down in one swift movement, and pushes the other boy's boxers down slightly. Logan feels Julian's gaze on him and is suddenly very nervous, but Julian laughs. He wraps a hand around the boy's erection and slowly pumps, leaning down to whisper in the soloist's ear.

"You're not so bad yourself." Julian's breath dances across Logan's skin.

"Mmmmmm." Logan can't keep his eyes open for more than two seconds as the boy above him kisses the insides of his thighs.

"Bend your knees."

The soloist's eyes flutter open. "Wha-"

"Just do it."

Logan obeys and suddenly the actor's head is between his legs. He feels hot breath against his entrance just before Julian twists his tongue over him.

"Ha!" Logan finds his hands twisting into the foreign sheets, desperate for something to hold onto.

Julian smiles to himself as he probes at the soloist's entrance. He wraps his arms around Logan's legs, pulling him closer to his mouth, the blonde breathing loudly and letting out string after string of curses.

"Julian!" He smirks as Logan moans loudly, twisting and shaking beneath him.

Logan bites his lip so hard that a bead of blood wells up in his mouth. He wants to scream because there is a boy between his legs doing things with his tongue the soloist didn't even know was possible.

"Inside. I need- guh. Inside me. Holy-" Julian smiles and plunges his tongue farther into Logan. "Haaaaa! Jules! Now!"

"Are you sure?"

Logan nods so fiercely that Julian worries his head will come detached from his neck.

"Positive?"

"Just fuck me, Larson!"

The actor smiles again as he reaches under the bed for the... _inappropriate_ gifts some of his cast-mates sent him. His hand curls around a small bottle of lube and he begins undoing it, slicking his fingers up before pushing against the soloist's entrance. "Relax."

Logan visibly un-tenses and Julian slowly slides a finger inside him, making the soloist yell. "Ahhhhh. Jules!" Then he slides in another finger and scissors the boy. Logan yelps when Julian hits that little ball of nerves, sending unmistakable pleasure through his entire body. The sight of the soloist moving himself on Julian's hand makes him go completely hard again.

"Hnnng. Ha- Jul- AH! Now. Holysweethell. Now damnit!" Julian laughs as the other boy falls apart under him. He slicks his erection up as he crawls back over the soloist, positioning himself correctly. Then he's in and ohmygod he's so tight and hot, and Julian can't help but moan with Logan.

The blonde winds his fingers in the actor's hair, crashing his lips onto the other boy's in pure need. Julian is slow to move, letting Logan have a feel of it all.

Logan is writhing under Julian, and for a minute he thinks of pulling out. Then he hits that spot and Logan starts moving on him, and Julian can't help but grab the soloist and start pumping in time with his thrusts. Logan is yelling his name which only sends he thrusts and pumps into a faster rhythm. Julian looks down for the first time in a while at the face of the boy he's loved for three years, and gasps. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would ever see Logan Wright III biting his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut, and moaning… for him. The sight alone was almost enough to send him over the edge. He pumps and thrusts even faster, causing the dorm bed to hit against the wall softly, and Julian thanks the lord that everyone is still down at the festival.

"Ahaaa!" The blonde's green eyes shoot open as he let's his mouth fall to let out the cry. Julian has never been so turned on by a single look before. It's painful to look at, but so full of raw desire he can't keep his eyes off Logan.

His hands shoot up to grab the actor's shoulders tightly, and he digs his nails into the smooth, sweat-coated flesh. They keep their gazes locked on each other for what seems like an eternity before Logan throws his head back, closing his eyes again.

"I'm not gonna last, I'm not gonna last. Ha!"

Julian lets his teeth graze over Logan's ear before kissing the spot underneath. Then he's being pulled down into a crashing kiss and Logan is saying he's going to let go against his lips, and Julian can't hold it in any longer.

Then they come together, screaming each others names.

Julian collapses onto the panting Logan under him, and slowly pulls out. Logan let's out a deep breath as he winces.

The actor pushes a stay piece of blonde hair away from Logan's face "I guess I have to stay now."

Logan laughs as the actor pushes the same strand of fallen blonde hair away from his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, you do."

They sigh together and Logan can't remember _feeling_ this much ever.

* * *

><p>Adam didn't leave the doorway. It wasn't any use trying to get in anyway; Derek had locked the door before pulling him out. Then Derek gave up and sat to the side, listening to his iPod while Adam cried against the door.<p>

He listened to what he didn't want to hear. Someone else was screaming Julian's name, and every noise made his head hurt worse and worse. Julian was making someone emit all those noise, Julian was making someone plead for more, and Julian was planning on giving into those pleas.

Then he heard the faint bumping of a bed frame against a wall and nausea swept over him. Adam ran a hand through his hair, cursing as the actor yelled out Wright's name.

He wouldn't leave that door the entire night.

He couldn't.


End file.
